


Однажды в Шотландии

by DFox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Gen, M/M, Suspense
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 12:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20082034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DFox/pseuds/DFox
Summary: Писатель Альбус Поттер в попытке преодолеть депрессию и райтерский блок переезжает в Шотландию, в дом, полученный в наследство от своей тетушки. Но планам не суждено сбыться.





	Однажды в Шотландии

**Author's Note:**

> ООС, неграфическое описание Круциатуса.
> 
> Размещение: автор запрещает добавлять этот текст в сервис "Фанфик в файл" в любом виде.

— Вы, наверное, все здесь перестроите?

Альбус пожал плечами, отколупывая чешуйку краски с подоконника. Дерево рассохлось, и там, где пузыри уже сошли, успело потемнеть. 

— Я приехал писать книгу, мистер Каннингем, а не заниматься ремонтом.

В доме пахло сыростью, ветхостью и лекарствами. То был застоявшийся, годами не выветривающийся запах болезни и одиночества, столь глубокого и безнадежного, что Альбус невольно поежился. Словно услышав его мысли, управляющий распахнул окно. Прохладный, пропитанный запахами трав воздух коснулся щек, поднял волосы надо лбом. Альбус вдохнул полной грудью, глядя на низкое серое небо в переплетении ветвей, чувствуя, как впервые за долгое время распадаются стискивавшие ее обручи. 

— Ваша тетушка…

Альбус перебил, не дожидаясь очередных откровений о своей дальней родственнице, ее добродетельной жизни и мучительной, растянутой на несколько лет смерти — за последний час он выслушал их предостаточно.

— Ведь был еще и розарий, верно?

— Совершенно верно, — подтвердил управляющий не без затаенной гордости и печали. 

Так, — подумалось Альбусу, — нянька рассказывает о своем воспитаннике, подававшем в прошлом большие надежды, но не оправдавшем их. 

— И сейчас есть. И фруктовый сад, и розарий. Теперь, правда, все несколько запустело… 

— Сад и розарий, — повторил Альбус задумчиво, отколупывая от подоконника еще одну чешуйку. — Звучит совсем неплохо, да?

  
***

Электричества не было. Управляющий клятвенно обещал уладить все на следующий же день и добыл Альбусу древнюю пузатую керосиновую лампу.

Альбус смотрел на нее не без удивления и опаски. Чудовище это явно было старше его вдвое, если не втрое и напоминало скорее лампу Аладдина из старой детской сказки. Казалось, стоит потереть круглый тусклый бок, и тотчас же выскочит услужливый, но коварный джинн. А может, управляющий и был этим выпущенным на свободу джинном? Что, если при следующей встрече он предложит выполнить три заветных желания в благодарность за свое освобождение? Что бы Альбус хотел попросить в первую очередь?

Альбус хмыкнул себе под нос. Здесь, между высоких холмов, в долине, напоминающей подставленную под солнечные лучи чашу, мысли текли совершенно иначе, чем в Лондоне. Весь последний год они казались заплесневевшими глыбами, ворочать которые все чаще не оставалось никаких сил. А бывало, особенно когда серое лондонское небо становилось еще ниже и грозило вот-вот обрушиться на шпиль святого Павла, мысли исчезали вовсе, оставляя после себя в черепной коробке безжизненную, будто сожженную напалмом пустыню. В этой пустыне навеки похоронено что-то важное, но что — он хотел и никак не мог вспомнить. В такие дни Альбус чувствовал себя мертвым. Только выпивка давала какую-то надежду подточить камни, смыть пепел и освободить, наконец, то, что кровоточило в нем, рвалось на свободу, да так и не находило выхода. 

Фиолетовые сумерки застали Альбуса на кухне — единственной сохранившей более-менее жилой вид комнате всего большого, добротного каменного дома. Там он и решил обосноваться: провозившись с лампой и спичками, вынул из чемодана ноутбук, налил себе ягодного вина из найденной в кладовой запыленной бутылки.

— Вот я и дома, — сказал неизвестно кому, глотнул вина, и тут же, поморщившись, выплюнул его обратно в стакан. Несмотря на сумасшедший, обостривший все чувства разом ягодный букет, на вкус вино было чистейшим, отстоявшимся уксусом.

Альбус ругнулся под нос, достал из бокового кармана пиджака плоскую флягу. Виски привычно обжег небо и язык.

«Ты слишком много пьешь, Поттер, от этого все твои проблемы», — наставительно произнес в его голове голос Керолайн. Альбус усмехнулся. Стоило бежать на другой конец страны, чтобы голоса в голове разговаривали с ним с интонациями его агента?

«От себя не сбежишь», — иронично констатировала Керолайн. Альбус отсалютовал фляжкой, демонстративно, будто Керолайн и вправду была рядом, отпив еще. Кровь прилила к щекам, по телу прошла блаженная теплая волна. Он вдруг почувствовал себя счастливым и свободным. Словно снова вернулся в тот год, когда еще навязчивая идея об опасности и позоре поступить на Слизерин вместо Гриффиндора не овладела всем его существом. В последний год его детства, да и всей настоящей жизни, может быть. 

Альбус закрыл ноутбук и провалился в густую, усиленную сумерками, тишину.

***

— Это большая честь для нас, что такая знаменитость как вы, мистер Поттер… — хозяйка местного бара хлопотала и суетилась, выставляя на стол нехитрую снедь.

Баром, впрочем, это заведение с тлеющим внутри очагом, закопченными стенами и грубоватой, под старину, мебелью, называлось весьма условно. Хозяйка настолько преуспела в воссоздании обстановки, что Альбусу все казалось: он провалился во времени и сейчас сюда перехватить кружку пива заявится Рыжий Роберт со своими развеселыми друзьями или целая ватага шумных, краснолицых Макдональдов затеет очередной спор не на жизнь, а на смерть с бледными и высокомерными Кэмпбеллами. 

Джинн-управляющий с утра рассыпался в извинениях: кухарка будет лишь к завтрашнему вечеру, неотложные семейные дела заставили ее уехать в город на несколько дней, и так некстати. Но он может «показать отличное местечко, там работает ваша давняя поклонница, мистер Поттер».

— Я читала все-все ваши книги, поверьте, мистер Поттер, не пропустила ни одной. Это каждый раз такое событие! И все они у меня в библиотеке на почетном месте! 

Альбус улыбался, натянув привычную, сросшуюся за столько лет с лицом маску любезного, но несколько обремененного шумным успехом творца, а грудь хозяйки вздымалась от наигранного или настоящего трепета.

— Хотите, я подпишу вам одну?

В юности Альбус осуждал отца, полагая, что ноша славы, свалившаяся на его плечи, оказалась для того непомерно тяжелой. Альбус думал, что если бы сам был знаменит, то вел бы себя по-другому. Величественнее, что ли? Лучше бы… Соответствовал статусу? И это, наряду с холодностью отца к не оправдавшему самых заветных надежд сыну, стало одной из первых причин раздора между ними, а потом и окончательного разрыва. Сын был недостоин своего отца, а отец оказался меньше собственной легенды. Куда меньше, чем того хотелось бы Альбусу. Скорпиус — тот был ослеплен, не понимал, отказывался видеть то, что видел Альбус: его кумир был всего лишь человеком из плоти и крови, со своими слабостями и недостатками.

И только когда щедрая на розыгрыши судьба подкинула Альбусу популярность и литературные премии, бесчисленные интервью, приемы, автографы, толпы восторженных поклонниц, он по-настоящему понял, насколько достойно его отец в своем мире принимал славу. Понял, что мог бы простить отцу даже тот случай, после которого все у них пошло в семье кувырком. Понял, что мог бы вернуться туда, откуда вычеркнул сам себя. Но увы, понимание пришло слишком поздно. Ничего уже не исправить. Ни-че-го.

Пухлый том в яркой аляповатой обложке оказался в руках хозяйки, будто призванный Акцио. Определенно, в здешнем воздухе было полно магии — тело буквально вибрировало от ее токов. Не зря ведь школа, пусть и скрытая заклинаниями, была где-то в этих местах. Альбус, наверное, еще мог бы увидеть ее, если бы захотел. Да только вот хотел ли? За столько лет вне магического мира он ни разу не вспомнил о существовании ни одного заклинания, тем более не испытал потребности их использовать. Все, что у него оставалось, — лишь глубокое отвращение и стыд за то, что он когда-то принадлежал к людям иной породы. И вот, без удивления и огорчения он вдруг обнаружил: то, что он забыл, о чем запретил себе даже думать, всплывало в памяти само собой, и больше не вызывало ни стыда, ни раздражения. Напротив, казалось куда более настоящим, чем вся его лондонская жизнь. 

Кофе, заваренный хозяйкой, оказался смолянистым и таким горьким, что у Альбуса свело скулы. Он отставил чашку.

— Пожалуй, прихвачу у вас виски, вы отпускаете на вынос? 

Хозяйка разулыбалась:

— Для вас все что угодно, мистер Поттер. Погодите, только заверну бутылку в бумагу.

  
***

Холмы поднимались ввысь, закрывая полнеба. Их сплошь покрывали разноцветные заплаты: желтые, салатовые, приглушенно-зеленые. Розарий выделялся даже среди них. Кустов было никак не меньше тысячи, и издали все вместе казалось огромным, развернутым на склоне холма разноцветным веером. От этого зрелища захватывало дух, и Альбус остановился на полдороги, впечатленный, сраженный. Было в этом что-то величественное, что очень шло и одновременно не шло низкому серому небу и блеклому, будто размытому кистью неопытного художника пейзажу. Совсем не проста была покойная Эфимия Дурсль, если решилась на такое предприятие, да еще и поддерживала его в порядке, пока хватало сил. «До последнего дня, как слегла, мистер Поттер, до самого последнего дня», — вспомнились слова управляющего, и, глотнув виски прямо из горла, Альбус стал подниматься по тропинке между растрепанных роз. День был ветреный, но без дождя, колючие, гнутые стебли клонились к земле. Не без сожаления Альбус отмечал, что многие розы выродились, превратившись в шиповник: красный, белый, желтый. И от этой пестроты и густого розового запаха кружилась голова.

Вокруг по-прежнему не было ни души. Махровые, алые цветы с красными ветвями и глянцевыми зелеными листьями образовывали нечто вроде беседки. Опустившись под ее свод, Альбус вдохнул полной грудью: провести день наедине с бутылкой виски среди роз показалось такой прекрасной и заманчивой идеей.

Как давно он не оставался наедине с собой? Как давно он не был собой? И был ли вообще когда-то? Разве только со Скорпиусом. Вот кто, с непостижимой — теперь Альбус ясно понимал это — для подростка проницательностью, умел в нем разглядеть то, что не видел никто из взрослых: магов, маглов, молодых, старых. Скорпиус был его опорой, которую он сам же вышиб, обозлившись, ревнуя. Ревнуя? Да, сейчас уже можно признаться себе: это была ревность, а вовсе не отвращение и злость, как ему казалось. Альбус сам оттолкнул Скорпиуса, но так и не смог простить ему, что тот обратил внимание на кого-то, кроме него. Больше него. Да, Альбус долго обвинял отца, считая его предубежденным, зашоренным собственной предвзятостью, но ведь это не отец, а он сам, Альбус, отказался от дружбы Скорпиуса. И вовсе не отец был виноват в том, что случилось потом. Только Альбус, с его глупыми идеями и подростковым максимализмом. 

Выглянуло солнце, бросая на все вокруг легкую золотистую сетку, и Альбус прикрыл глаза. Как только ему пришло письмо от поверенного Эфимии Дурсль, сообщавшее, что тетушка скончалась, оставив ему в наследство дом и землю в Шотландии, он сомневался всего лишь пару минут. Тетушку он не знал, и отец никогда не рассказывал о своей родне в Шотландии, но сбежать из Лондона, выскользнуть из липких лап безнадежности и тревоги, уничтожавших самую суть его существа — в этом было его спасение и надежда. Собрать вещи было делом нехитрым, разбираться же со всем остальным он оставил Керолайн. И та только вздыхала: Альбус Поттер мог быть каким угодно, но нерешительным точно не был. Эта черта помогла достичь ему всего, чего он хотел, но она же не раз сыграла с ним злую шутку. Впрочем, копаться в прошлом у Альбуса не было никакого желания, — так он говорил своему аналитику, к которому ходил по настоянию все той же Керолайн. Аналитик понимающе кивал и вновь возвращался к своим вопросам, приступая с другой стороны. В этом была его работа — Альбус не спорил, но разговоров о прошлом избегал еще старательней. В его памяти зиял провал, за который аналитик вцепился когтями и зубами, как гарпия, но Альбус столь же страстно, сколь и хотел, боялся узнать, что скрывается под этой чернотой. Будь у него возможность пересмотреть собственные поступки, сделать по-другому, копание в прошлом имело бы смысл. Но изменить ничего нельзя, вернуться назад — невозможно. Даже хроноворот, о котором они когда-то со Скорпиусом столько спорили, был уничтожен. Так сказал ему отец Скорпиуса в тот ужасный день, а ведь он был заинтересован в этом артефакте больше, чем кто-либо другой. 

Альбусу вдруг почудилось какое-то движение среди кустов. Он привстал, вглядываясь, — и правда, листья колыхались совсем не так, как от ветра. Какой-то зверек? Человек? Дух здешнего места? В любом случае, тот, кто бродил сейчас между розами Эфимии Дурсль, чувствовал себя здесь хозяином, а он, Альбус Поттер, — всего лишь гостем, вторгшимся в чужие владения. Альбус сел, и тут же на колени ему упала большая махровая роза. 

Он вскочил на ноги, оглядываясь. Светлая, яркая макушка мелькнула, и тут же исчезла между густой листвы. Альбусу почудилось, будто он слышит тихий смех. Мальчишки. Ну конечно, кто бы еще обосновался в заброшенном розарии? Следующий бутон ударился ему в грудь, и Альбус не знал, смеяться ему или злиться. 

— Эй! — крикнул он. — Эй, ну-ка прекрати, не то догоню и надеру уши!

Смех стал громче, и Альбус шагнул в ту сторону, откуда он раздавался. Мальчишка, выпрыгнувший из куста, будто испуганный воробей, смотрел на Альбуса во все глаза. Его мордашка светилась любопытством и смущением. Альбус же застыл, словно его ударили в грудь заклинанием. 

Из-за высокого, растрепанного куста на него смотрел Скорпиус Малфой — совершенно такой же, каким Альбус увидел его в самый первый раз в Хогвартс-экспрессе.

  
***

— Малфои, сэр? — управляющий покачал головой. — Это ведь французская фамилия? В наших краях не было никаких французов со времен королевы Марии, упокой Господь ее мятежную душу. Но если местные мальчишки досаждают вам, сегодня же позову Большого Джона. Уж он-то быстро найдет на них управу, ружье заряжает солью, но по правде говоря, даже этого не нужно, один только вид…

Альбус улыбнулся:

— Нет-нет, что вы… Совсем не досаждают. Пускай. А розы… Ведь их и так нужно срезать, мистер Каннингем?

Конечно, это был никакой не Малфой и не Скорпиус — об этом даже спрашивать не стоило. Просто воспоминания вкупе с виски натощак сыграли с ним злую шутку, убавив две дюжины с лишним лет и добрые четыре сотни миль. Однако лицо мальчишки — треугольное, с ярко вспыхнувшем на скулах румянцем и серыми, почти прозрачными, любопытными глазами в обрамлении темных ресниц, до сих пор стояло перед внутренним взром. Сходство было просто поразительным: вот никогда бы не пришло в голову, что природа может создать точную копию кого-то из семейства Малфоев без их участия.

— Да здесь-то и нет никаких детей в округе, разве что сынок этой ведьмы Бэгшот, — раздался знакомый голос, и Альбус повернулся. Позади него с серебряным подносом в руках стояла та самая хозяйка бара. 

— Чаю, сэр?

— Добрый вечер, миссис Аллен, было бы неплохо.

Не сказать, чтобы Альбус был удивлен — у хозяйки бара и его джинна-управляющего было слишком много общих фамильных черт, чтобы он не догадался о мелком кумовстве и некоем семейном подряде. Управляющий, однако, выглядел смущенным.

— Моя кузина, сэр. Я подумал, что вам будет куда проще войти в курс дела, если станет помогать кто-то из… Тех, кто знал покойную мисс Дурсль. Из тех, кто понимает, что да как тут устроено.

— О, разумеется. Так вы говорите, ведьма, миссис Аллен?

Он старательно растягивал губы в улыбке. Второе совпадение за вечер, надо же. Хотя если вдуматься, то совпадений быть не могло. Знакомый, хоть и основательно забытый мир, готов был принять свое заблудшее дитя, как бы оно ни сопротивлялось. Бежав из Лондона от пустых слов и пустых мыслей, Альбус угодил прямиком в его лапы — и в лапы собственных призраков. Сюжет до того заезженный, что Альбус высмеял бы за него любого, и себя в первую очередь.

— О, да, сэр, ведьма, — живо закивала миссис Аллен, — и самая настоящая. Подумайте только, ваша соседка, но никто у нее не бывает, и она, по правде, ни с кем не водится. Но если вдруг пропавшую вещь вернуть, или там заговор какой — тут уж местные к ней дорожку протоптали, с того и живет, выходит.

— Шотландская ведьма? Как в «Макбете»?

Удивление удалось сыграть весьма натурально. Интересно, что бы они сказали, знай из какой семейки их обожаемая «мисс Дурсль» и он сам. Очень редко бывало так, что кто-то скрывался среди маглов. На то должны были быть самые веские причины — и почти всегда несчастливые. Да что там, даже он, Альбус Поттер, не был исключением. И вот, похоже, он наткнулся на товарку по несчастью. Что «Бэгшот» — это вымышленное имя, Альбус даже не сомневался. Интересно, что скажет эта самая «Бэгшот», когда узнает, что рядом с ней поселился самый настоящий мистер Поттер?

Управляющий нахмурился и поджал губы.

— Да не слушайте вы эти сплетни, сэр. Мисс Бэгшот просто ведет себя иначе, одевается не так, как местные. И говорит странно. Вот и пошли языком трепать, будто помелом: ведьма, ведьма. А ваша покойная тетушка была к ней очень привязана, даром что мисс Луна ей чужая…

— Как зовут ее сына, говорите? — спросил Альбус и смущенно кашлянул: получилось как-то фальшиво и слишком громко.

Вместо управляющего ответила миссис Аллен, торопливо, будто боялась, что ее прервут:

— Скорпиус — вот как его зовут, бедный ребенок, кто только дает людям такие имена. Я бы спросила, да только он не ответит, немой он, сэр, от рождения. А мамаша с ним переехала в нашу глушь, мол, ребенку здесь будет лучше. Вот и скажите после этого, что она не ведьма.

Вечер был прохладным, но Альбус вдруг почувствовал, как его обдало жаром с ног до головы. Это уже просто не могло быть совпадением. Не бывает таких совпадений.

***

Проводка оказалась ни к черту, как выразился призванный электрик, и ни сегодня, ни завтра починить ее не представлялось никакой возможности. «Неделя — минимум», — басил местный повелитель молний, управляющий вздыхал, расстроенно и обескураженно, Альбус же был только рад. Проводить вечера при свете одной только керосиновой лампы — в этом было какое-то невыразимое очарование, от которого он успел давным-давно отвыкнуть. Против воли вспоминались полутемные коридоры Хогвартса, освещенные редкими факелами, ночные бдения над эссе по травологии или очередным рекламным календарем «Гарпий»…

Палочка оказалась на самом дне чемодана, в плоском деревянном чехле с вырезанными на нем фениксами и скорпионами. Альбус улыбнулся, увидев этот рисунок: когда они со Скорпиусом заказали одинаковые чехлы, это казалось забавной причудой. Сейчас Альбус ясно видел, что это было куда больше, чем просто забава. Как он мог быть таким слепым, почему они оба были так слепы? Почему он допустил все, что произошло?

Перед глазами вновь встало лицо мальчишки из розария. Кто это был — неужели сын Скорпиуса и Розы? Значит, они все-таки сошлись после того неловкого признания и еще более неловкого расставания? Альбус помнил это все даже слишком отчетливо, особенно на фоне зияющего провала потом. Но если так, почему Роза сбежала с ребенком из магического мира? И почему оставила сыну это причудливое, так сильно выделявшееся имя? Сам Альбус никогда не представлялся своим полным именем, предпочитая оставаться для окружающих просто Алом, или — для особо настырных — Алексом.

— Люмос, — сказал Альбус, и огонек на конце палочки зажегся. Неохотно, непослушно, будто тоже не желал возвращаться. Но был должен, как оказался должен он, Альбус Северус Поттер. Претенциозное имечко, данное ему из сентиментальных побуждений, — Альбус никогда его не любил. Отец часто повторял, что тезки его сына тоже совершали ошибки, но это не помешало им иметь большое сердце и в конце концов вправить мозги слетевшему с катушек магическому миру. Однако Альбус вместе с именами не унаследовал их черт. Разве только любопытство — до определенных пределов. 

И сейчас оно засело в мозгу тонкой иглой, требовало получить ответы на все сегодняшние загадки. 

За окном оглушительно стрекотали сверчки, вокруг лампы и над палочкой вились глупые бабочки, слетевшиеся на такой привлекательный огонек. Альбус своим решением напоминал себе одну из них. Он почти не сомневался, что мальчишка появился в розарии не просто так.

  
*** 

Они и вправду оказались соседями. И не по местным меркам, где соседом считался обитатель ближайшего холма. Дом, снятый «ведьмой Бэгшот», делил плетеную колючую изгородь с тетушкиной усадьбой. Альбус ожидал увидеть маленький домишко с вросшими в землю от старости окнами. Но коттедж был вполне ухожен и даже современен. Альбус помялся, прежде чем нажать кнопку звонка. Как это обычно бывает, ночная решимость испарилась, стоило показаться первым лучам солнца. И потому, когда на его звонок дверь не открылась, он испытал облегчение, смешанное с горечью. Вот и конец его расследованиям, ответ на все вопросы: не судьба.

Альбус успел отойти уже довольно далеко, как позади раздалось:

— А я знала, что ты придешь. Драко не верил, но что с него взять — ты же знаешь эту фамильную подозрительность Малфоев.

— У Скорпиуса ее не было, — отозвался Альбус, не оборачиваясь. Он застыл, будто его пригвоздили к месту, скованный по рукам и ногам. Повернуться почему-то было страшно. Продолжать идти, будто ничего не случилось — невозможно. 

— Глядя на него, я бы так не сказала, — рассмеялась женщина позади, и звук ее голоса напомнил Альбусу переливы колокольчика. Было что-то смутно знакомое, и отнюдь не свойственное Розе, в этом смехе, в интонациях женщины позади. Но что — Альбус никак не мог уловить.

— Глядя… На него?! — Альбус все-таки повернулся, инстинктивно — как же быстро все возвращалось на круги своя! — сжимая палочку.

Небрежно прислонившись к столбику калитки позади него стояла вовсе не Роза. Светлые, почти белые волосы и длинную юбку Луны Скамандер трепал ветер. И, глядя на нее, Альбус мог понять, почему местные считают ее ведьмой.

Луна улыбнулась.

— Он еще спит, но не сомневаюсь, что сразу проснется, как только услышит, какой гость к нам пожаловал. Он тоже ждет тебя. Не в том смысле, в котором я, разумеется. 

— Он? — Альбус сглотнул. Как понимать эти слова, произнесенные небрежно, безо всякой рисовки? Скорпиус жив? И ждет его?

— Он не говорит, — продолжила Луна, отступая от калитки и кивком приглашая следовать за ней, — но я-то знаю.

Она была босиком, и цепочки, которыми были увешаны ее щиколотки и запястья звенели при каждом шаге. Что-то этот звук ему напомнил, но что? Альбус тряхнул головой: не время предаваться воспоминаниям.

— А, ты, видимо, о его сыне. О том пареньке, что вчера охотился за розами Эфимии Дурсль, — обронил он как можно равнодушнее, но в горле застрял колючий комок, а под ложечкой засосало. 

Луна посмотрела на него долгим непроницаемым взглядом и снова улыбнулась.

— Заходи, Альбус. Нам нужно о многом поговорить.

***

— Это невозможно. Невозможно, — в сотый раз повторил Альбус и взъерошил уже и без того торчащие в разные стороны волосы. — Я вам не верю, слышите? Вам обоим!

То, что он узнал, не укладывалось в голове. Сюжет бредового, неправдоподобного романа, где неосторожные подростки совершают глупость за глупостью и никак не могут повзрослеть. И он не взялся бы с точностью сказать, кто был тем самым подростком: он, Скорпиус, они оба? 

— Ты просто не помнишь, — мягко произнесла Луна и покачала головой. Длинные серьги из перьев качнулись в ее ушах. — Конечно, не помнишь. Обливиэйт не оставляет шансов. Скорпиусу, когда стало ясно, что он…Останется таким, каким ты видишь его сейчас, еще… Очень долго, тоже предлагали стереть память. Из лучших, разумеется, побуждений. Он отказался. 

Скорпиус кивнул. В продолжение разговора он разглядывал Альбуса во все глаза, словно до сих пор не верил, что происходящее — реальность, а не сон. Альбус старался не смотреть на него вовсе, только на сидевшую в кресле, поджав под себя ноги, женщину. Было в ее движениях и жестах все же что-то не так. Что-то никак не вязалось у него с хорошо знакомым с детства образом Луны Скамандер. Впрочем, может быть, он забыл?

В доме было темно и пахло розами, множеством роз — густо, сладко, дурманяще. У Альбуса от этого запаха кружилась голова.

— Драко был очень зол на тебя, — продолжила Луна, и убрала упавшую на глаза прядь волос. Колокольчики на ее запястье снова зазвенели. — На вас обоих, если говорить точнее. Но потом, когда Скорпиуса нашли, а ты все твердил и твердил, как умалишенный, что вы отправились в прошлое и спасли мир от нового пришествия Темного Лорда, ему стало не до злости. Именно потому он не подал в суд на твоего отца, как грозился. А твоя реальность из-за Обливиэйта слишком исказилась. И в какой-то момент, когда ты решил, что Скорпиус погиб, тебя не стали разубеждать. Твой отец был рад, что ты избежал того же проклятия, что и твой друг, а Драко стал слишком занят — он мотался со Скорпиусом по всему миру, чтобы снять заклятие двадцатилетней давности. Как видишь, не смог. 

Альбус слушал Луну со всевозрастающей тревогой. Что-то было не так, и это чувство фальши, неправильности происходящего нарастало с каждой секундой. 

Вроде бы все становилось на свои места. Обливиэйт объяснял провалы в его памяти, а странный возраст Скорпиуса был вызван заклятием, под которое он попал в далеком прошлом, там, где они оба… Успешно боролись с Волдемортом? Значит, они зачем-то отправились в прошлое? Зачем? Альбус этого не помнил, по большому счету он не помнил ничего с того момента, как Дельфи предложила им двоим выкрасть хроноворот из кабинета Гермионы. Следующим, что он помнил, был захлебывающийся, дрожащий голос Скорпиуса, его признание и собственный высокомерный ответ. А потом снова провал до того момента, как он прочитал в «Пророке» короткий некролог — о, его он помнил так, словно было вчера.

Но вот он, Скорпиус, живой, пусть и навсегда застрявший в теле ребенка, что не укладывалось в голове, но вполне могло уложиться в картину того мира, который Альбус знал, сидел, сложив руки на коленях, и по-прежнему не сводил с него напряженного немигающего взгляда. 

И в этом тоже было что-то очень странное. 

Ведьма — так объясняли местные все странности. Но Альбус — маг от рождения, пусть и проведший полжизни среди маглов, его вряд ли смутили бы магические способности или странные наряды Луны Скамандер. Или все-таки смутили бы? Луна что-то продолжала говорить, но слова доносились до Альбуса лишь обрывками, будто сквозь толщу воды.

Пальцы сами сжимали палочку — вот уж никогда не подумал бы, что вновь будет надеяться на нее, как маглы на собственное оружие.

— Поттер? — спросила вдруг Луна со знакомыми требовательными интонациями. — Ты меня слушаешь?

И Альбус вдруг с кристальной ясностью, переходящей в ужас, понял, кого ему напоминает Луна, от интонаций до небрежно завязанной узлом рубашки на животе. 

Дельфи Диггори. Вот кто, помимо Луны, любил так одеваться, так говорил и так же двигался — быстро, легко, будто танцуя. Но Дельфи уже давно была в Азкабане. Или ей все-таки удалось ускользнуть?

— Ревелио! — крикнул Альбус и даже не успел подумать, послушается ли его палочка: ведь столько лет он не брал ее в руки.

— Ступефай! — ударило в ответ.

  
*** 

— А ты оказался умнее, чем я думала, — рассмеялась Дельфи.

Перед глазами все еще висела пелена, четкие очертания предметов дрожали и расплывались. Альбус хотел пошевелиться и не смог: тело оплетали толстые веревки. То ли от густого запаха роз, то ли от удара сильно звенело в ушах и болело в груди. 

— Умный, порывистый и оттого и глупый, прямо как твой папаша, — продолжила Дельфи. — Я могла бы взять тебя под Империус, как Сигнуса, но это было бы не так интересно, согласись? Заинтриговать, надавить на болевые точки, сыграть на чувстве вины, а потом вынудить примкнуть ко мне — и кого! Сынка моего кровного врага! Это куда интересней, правда?

— Сигнуса? — Альбус скосил глаза туда, где недавно сидел Скорпиус — мальчик все так же, не моргая и сложив руки на коленях, смотрел в одну точку. — Кто это?

— А, — отмахнулась Дельфи, на руках у нее стало еще больше браслетов, а татуировка авгура переползла со спины на открытое плечо, — теперь он мне не нужен. Я бы, конечно, посмотрела, как ты помчишься снимать со своего дружка заклятие, но теперь по твоей милости все изменилось. Придется стереть ему память. Или убить? У тебя куда больший опыт по этой части, Поттер. Как считаешь, что лучше?

Тон Дельфи стал нарочито, издевательски деловитым. 

— Кто это? — упрямо повторил Альбус, боясь услышать и заранее зная ответ.

— Конечно же, это сын Скорпиуса, дубина. Чтобы выманить тебя, пришлось выкрасть его. Скорпиус стал слишком взрослым, чтобы играть роль себя в детстве, знаешь ли… Представляю их отчаяние — твоего дружка и его заносчивого идиота-отца. Как же, пропало их нежно любимое чадо, и когда — накануне поступления в Хогвартс!

Смех Дельфи резанул по ушам. Альбус скосил глаза: его палочка лежала совсем рядом, даже руку протягивать не пришлось бы. Но веревки держали крепко, пошевелиться он по-прежнему не мог, как бы ни хотел. Оставалось надеяться, что шум и вспышки могли привлечь случайных прохожих: вряд ли Дельфи была озабочена соблюдением Статута. И когда ее отвлекут, Альбус, возможно, сможет сделать хоть что-то. Значит, надо было тянуть время. И ждать.

— Так Скорпиус жив? — спросил он, едва ворочая языком. Во рту пересохло, мысли снова казались огромными глыбами, но что-то сдвинулось, наконец, освобождаясь, и освобождая его. — Я ведь видел заметку… Некролог… Тогда.

Дельфи дернула плечом.

— Конечно, да. Заметку состряпать ведь легче легкого, если знать, кому сунуть пару галеонов. Это был наш с Руди план. Заставить тебя рассориться с отцом, отправить к Малфою за хроноворотом и по дороге перехватить. У нас еще был шанс! Кто же знал, что ты решишь хлопнуть дверью? Пришлось придумывать все заново. Но у меня было достаточно времени. В Азкабане, знаешь ли, можно о многом подумать. И какой был план, до мелочей. Наказать тебя, твоего дружка, вернуть Темного Лорда — и я была в шаге от его исполнения, слышишь! Теперь, конечно, кое-что не получится, хотя мальчишка и помог мне выкрасть хроноворот у своего дедули. Но не тащить же мне вас с этим недоноском в прошлое? — Дельфи раздраженно откинула падающую на глаза прядь. — Ты, Поттер, должен заплатить за потраченные мной усилия. Круцио!

Боль овладела каждой клеткой тела Альбуса. Казалось, что все мышцы и сухожилия превращаются в камень, а затем — в желе, что мозг плавится, а кровь вырывается сквозь раскрывшиеся поры. Боль ослепила и заставила выгнуться даже в веревках. Когда все закончилось, мышцы дрожали, слезы заливали лицо, а щека Альбуса лежала на чем-то твердом. 

Дельфи раздраженно расхаживала над ним.

— Знаешь, что меня раздражает? — продолжала говорить она. — То, что я потратила столько усилий на эту дурацкую деревню. Теперь я ясно вижу: можно было обойтись без нее. Но мне хотелось, чтобы ты пришел ко мне сам и сам же пошел за мной — это было бы так прекрасно. Муки выбора: изменить прошлое и убить одного человека, но — возможно — осчастливить всех остальных, включая себя, или оставить все как есть? Я почти видела, как ты выбираешь первый вариант — я ведь успела тебя изучить, «я прочитала все ваши книги, мистер Поттер, все до единой».

— Миссис Аллен — тоже ты? — удивление играть почти не пришлось.

— Ну, а кто же еще. Видел бы ты себя со стороны, Поттер, когда услышал про «ведьму». У тебя было такое лицо…

Альбус уткнулся носом в ковер. Тот — для разнообразия — пропах пылью и тонким запахом полированного дерева. Альбус дернул руками — и к своему удивлению, почувствовал, что веревки ослабли. Безумная надежда заставила сердце биться быстрее. Если ему удастся дотянуться до палочки, может быть… Дельфи остановилась так близко, что он увидел облупившийся лак на ногтях ее босых ног.

— Но хватит. Месть, конечно, сладкая штука, но у меня есть дела поважнее. И раз ты мне так и не ответил, то я, пожалуй, уберу вас обоих. В конце концов, свою часть пророчества ты уже выполнил. Авада…

В комнате вдруг стало куда светлее, чем прежде, а потом она наполнилась людьми в мантиях.

— Аврорат Британии! Ни с места!

— … кедав… — заорала Дельфи. Альбус, перекатившись, всем телом ударился о ее лодыжки, одновременно молясь всем богам на свете, чтобы Сигнуса, на которого была сейчас была направлена палочка Дельфи, закрыл щитом кто-то из авроров и чтобы Дельфи упала от его удара.

— Ступефай! — закричал кто-то рядом, и Дельфи все-таки упала прямиком на Альбуса. Последнее, что он увидел, были сложенные крылья авгура, складывающиеся вместе.

  
***

— Я понимаю, что дом не в лучшем состоянии, сэр, а розарий и сад и вовсе запущены… — тон управляющего был отнюдь не извиняющимся, скорее, настороженным, словно от ответа Альбуса зависела вовсе не судьба дома миссис Аллен, выставившей усадьбу на продажу куда ниже настоящей стоимости, а его собственная. В доме все так же пахло сыростью и плесенью, и управляющий распахнул створки окна, впуская свежий прохладный ветерок. — Вы, наверное, захотите здесь все изменить?

Альбус улыбнулся. В кармане у него лежали письма. Скорпиус писал, что приедет сегодня же, как только сможет устроить первокурсников. А Драко, с фамильной малфоевской чопорностью приглашал «мистера Поттера» посетить в ближайшие дни Малфой-мэнор. 

— Нет, мистер Каннингем, вовсе нет. Я приехал сюда писать книгу. И кажется, уже нашел сюжет.


End file.
